gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious World
Delicious World is a spin-off Delicious game made by GameHouse. It is the classic mode of Delicious but it's the new format. Time-traveling back to the 1990s, Emily Napoli and Patrick O'Malley go on a trip. Features Cast and characters Features *A lot of differences! *Similar to Cooking Craze, extra goals are delivered to some levels (like Anti-Anger, Burning Prevention and Eco Non-Trashing Food). *Goals are different to each level. *Lives are similar to every other popular games in App Store (Gardenscapes, Homescapes, etc.) *Diamonds can be purchased with Money! Current development phase *Alpha (Early access) (This stage has been finished) *Beta (Early access) (This stage has been finished) *Stable (Early access) (This stage has been finished) * Full release (This stage has been finished) * Continued Updates! Season One Episodes As you play more of the game, more of the story unlocks when you pass a certain level. Evelyn's Place Episode Intro: Emily is seen cooking up a new recipe for her family's diner's pancakes. Evelyn, Emily's mother, wonders why Emily's cooking up a new recipe. Emily reminds her mother of "The Snuggford Times' Top 10 Dishes" where people vote for their favorite dish from certain restaurants to get published. Evelyn sighs and asks if pancakes can really compete with steaks and lobsters. Emily acknowledges that Lobster Paradise always wins first place, but tells her mother that people love their food too. Emily tells her mom to trust her to perfect the recipe to get them on the list. Part 1: Frank, Emily's best friend, tells Emily to stop cooking to gush about the new class he took, Intro to Fortune Telling. Emily, perplexed, tells Frank that she doesn't have time, but Frank tells her that he needs to practice on someone and that Emily needs to drink the cup of tea he's offering. Emily reluctantly agrees after sighing deeply, proposing that Frank help her after she drinks the tea. Emily drinks the tea, Frank grabs the cup and reads the tea leaves. Emily asks, "What do they say?" Frank beams, saying that she'd find true love... VERY soon. Emily's skeptical, reminding Frank of her non-existent social calendar. Emily then tells her friend for a refund for taking the class, since it was definitely a scam. Part 2: Frank and Emily get startled by a revving motorbike's loud engine. Frank bites out that the person should get their bike tuned up because he can't focus his psychic powers with all the noise. Emily sighs, asking Frank to stop it with the "fortune telling". Frank, unperturbed, goes on to say that the tea leaves never lie--and that it really must mean something because Emily already had the cup of tea ready when he arrived. Emily's confused, she had thought that Frank brought the tea. Frank shrugs off the fact that Emily might have drunk someone else's tea, and claims that it doesn't matter because at least she'll find love. Evelyn bursts into the conversation gleefully. She turns her to daughter asking if she found love, saying, "That's great, Emily! Ever since Jean-Paul, you haven't had a serious--" Emily cut them off angrily, saying that she doesn't have time for the nonsense and she still has a lot of things to do. Evelyn frowns, muttering that she should have known better than to bring up Jean-Paul. Frank raises a brow at that, reassuring Evelyn that she didn't make a mistake because Emily and Jean-Paul's beautiful romance was years ago. Evelyn sighs deeper, acknowledging Frank's point, but she brings up the fact that Emily never heard from Jean-Paul after she returned from Paris. Part 3: Part 4: Part 5: Part 6: Part 7: Episode Finale: Lobster's Paradise Episode Intro: Part 1: Part 2: Part 3: Part 4: Part 5: Part 6: Part 7: Part 8: Part 9: Part 10: Part 11: Part 12: Part 13: Part 14: Part 15: Episode Finale Milano Trattoria Episode Intro: Emily is seen wandering, muttering to herself that even though she's got no phone, no luggage, and no way to get to Paris, she can find a way to make money. Carlo and Alessandra (Alessa, as Carlo calls her) are having a discussion. Carlo tells Alessa to immediately hire an assistant that he's always asking for because he's swamped in the kitchen. Alessa counters that if Carlo didn't turn down everyone who applies, he'd have an assistant. Emily steps in and offers herself as an assistant. Carlo then tests her knowledge by asking her how to prepare a kiwi panna-cotta. Emily then says she wouldn't make it because kiwi stops gelatin from solidifying, unless you cook it first. Carlo is speechless and Alessandra smiles, telling Emily to get to work immediately. Part 1: Emily tells them of her misfortune. Alessandra frowns and tells her that if she were in Emily's shoes, she would have demanded a flight to Paris immediately. Carlo chuckles out that knowing Alessandra, she'd probably have gotten a first class seat. Emily shrugs, saying that she tried, but tickets are expensive on such short notice and that her money was in her suitcase going to Paris. Carlo grumbles at her, telling her to never trust a guy wearing uniform and grumbles some more Italian words. Alessa laughs it off and tells Emily that she's lucky she doesn't understand Italian when Carlo gets irritated. Emily thanks Alessa for the room and the job, saying she wouldn't know how to get to Paris without their help. Alessa giggles and tells Emily that they should be thanking her because Carlo has been cheery since she's arrived, and even offered her to stay indefinitely. Emily smiles and tells her that she needs to be in Paris in two weeks. Part 2: Part 3: Part 4: Part 5: Part 6: Part 7: Part 8: Part 9: Part 10 (unlocks at level 18): Part 11 (unlocks at level 20, 3rd star): Part 12 (unlocks at level 21): Part 13 (unlocks at level 23): Part 14 (unlocks at level 25): Part 15 (unlocks at level 27): Part 16 (unlocks at level 28): Part 17 (unlocks at level 30): Part 18 (unlocks at level 31): Part 19 (unlocks at level 33): Part 20 (unlocks at level 35): Part 21 (unlocks at level 37): Part 22 (unlocks at level 39): Part 23 (unlocks at level 40): Episode Finale: Confiserie Godot Helvetia Express Gardens of Versailles Season Two Episodes Gallery (TBA)